True Memories: Melodious Nocturne
by HeWhoUpdatesLikeATurtle
Summary: 3rd part of 13 story series. Dedicated yet careful amounts of water can help a flower along its path to beauty. Demyx X Ino. KHII X Naruto.
1. Prologue

True Memories: Melodious Nocturne Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearst II or Naruto.

* * *

"_So…this is what it's like to die…funny…it's like floating in water."_

Floating within the darkness was Demyx's still form, eyes closed.

"_How did I get here again…? Oh yeah, now I remember…"_

His memories as a member of Organization XIII played out in his mind. He had first met Sora, or better known as Roxas, within the Underworld after stealing the Olympus Stone only to lose it to him. Before battling him, he entreated "Roxas" to return to Organization XIII but Sora proved adamant in his "forgotten memory" and accepted Demyx's "test."

The second and final encounter with Sora played out in his mind as well. A legion of Heartless was heading towards Hollow Bastion in an attempt to swallow the hearts that defied the darkness, all orchestrated by Organization XIII with Saix, Axel, and Demyx as its overseers. Demyx stood within Hollow Bastion's Castle Gate, awaiting Sora's arrival with his ever-loyal companions, the eccentric wizard Donald Duck and laid-back Captain of the Guard Goofy.

Demyx once again entreated "Roxas" to return but to no avail. Given no choice, battle ensued. In the end, Demyx's control and mastery over water would prove no match against Sora's mastery of the Key-Blade and Demyx would fade away in water and shadow. So did end the existence of Demyx the Melodious Nocturne of Organization XIII.

"_Ahh…good times, good times…whelp, if I've got nothing better to do, I guess I'll break out some music…oh wait, I'm dead…damn…"_

"Not necessarily so, Demyx."

This new female voice caught Demyx by surprise which resulted in him "sitting up" from his floating lied down position, eyes flying open.

"What the!? Who said that!? Oh, hey I can move…"

The female voice then giggled, quite amused at Demyx's reaction.

"Well, first of all, it would be better if you calmed down a bit. Secondly, yes, you can move. After all, you maybe dead in body but in spirit you're alive so you should be able to move."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yup."

"I know that we're the only people here but can you at least show yourself? This is kinda' awkward to me, talking seemingly to myself."

"Not a problem. Just close your eyes first."

"Huh? Why?" Demyx felt that the voice wasn't out to harm him but he was still unsure to her intentions.

"Awww, come on…I promise this won't hurt."

"_Geez, here I thought I was supposed to be the immature one._" Demyx finally obeyed and closed his eyes.

"Alrighty then, my eyes are closed and I'm at your mercy. When can I open them?"

"Now if you'd like."

This answer caught Demyx by surprise but none the less, he opened them anyways. When he opened his eyes, the one thing that struck his mind first was the very large hall he found himself in. The whiteness and interior design reminded him of that of the castle in The World That Never Was. To his sides were a vast amount of doors, all symmetrically set apart with some breaks between the doors by windows. After absorbing the sight of the hall, he then turned his vision towards a window by his side. As far as the eye can see, a world full of stars shone brightly. Demyx was completely awe-struck.

"Wow…this place is…beautiful…is this a dream?"

"Nope, not a dream. Allow me to welcome you to Kingdom Hearts." Demyx turned to origin of the voice which turned out to be a blonde woman of great beauty.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait one darn minute! You don't mean…I mean…this is…"

"Kingdom Hearts? Well duh, didn't I just say it was?" The woman giggled again. The woman turned to another direction walking away but before getting a fair distance away, she looked over her shoulder.

"Come on, I have something really important to show you." She then walked off.

Demyx, still awe-struck, took a while to get over the shock before realizing he was being left behind and began to sprint after her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Demyx was closing in on her position when she suddenly turned to the side and stopped, facing one of the many doors that adorned the wall. Unfortunately for her, Demyx wasn't exactly known for being able to stop in time for anything.

"Agh! Watch out!"

"EEEK!"

CRASH THUD

Demyx had, unfortunately, ran right into the woman and accidentally tackled her to the ground, with him being on top. Realizing his position, he immediately stood up with his arms raised straight above his head.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Owwie…I'm fine. It's my fault for stopping so suddenly. Though, looking at you now, I find it hard to believe that you were really a part of Organization XIII."

Demyx immediately regained his composure and struck a pose.

"Hah! You underestimate me. I may not act or look it but I'm a real bad-ass in the Organization."

"Suuurre you were." The woman replied teasingly. This only resulted in the deflation of Demyx's pose, pride, and ego.

"Coming back to the situation at hand, this is what I wanted to show you."

Demyx looked up to see a door. A normal door, large and rectangular, colored brown with a golden, round door-knob. The only thing that made this door different from all the others was that it had his name on it…literally…on a golden plaque.

"If you open this door, it will lead you to your true memories. The self that you searched for."

Demyx could hardly believe his ears. All his hard-work and suffering was finally being paid-off. A lump had formed in his throat to which he quelled by swallowing. He turned to look at the woman that led him to this door, who only nodded as if prompting him to open the door. Demyx, taking the hint, focused his attention back to the door and approached it. He guided one hand to the door-knob that begged to be turned to which he complied. He then slowly opened the door upon which a bright, white light engulfed him. Demyx's mind was then assaulted by flashes and glimpses of memories he truly was.

One scene in particular caught his eye.

"_So many flowers…and who's…that?"_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here we are. I finally updated Demyx's story after taking a survey on who's next and who he should be paired up with. Hopefully everyone continues to enjoy reading this story. Also, all reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1

True Memories: Melodious Nocturne Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts II

* * *

A bright sunny day shone upon a forest, with large open fields dotted within. The birds were lively with song and many other creatures of nature were out to spend the day as they pleased. Walking through this forest was a young man with blonde hair styled somewhat like a mullet and watery blue eyes, clad in a haori with classic tsunami imprint as seen on painting blocks and simple blue pants. This young man played a curious looking instrument with great skill, even attracting some of the wild life. That was…until he started singing. 

"Ohhhhh, I'm just a guy with no place to stay; only having my sitar to play.

Free to flow like the water, and do nothing but…but……damn, what rhymes with water? Potter? No…that sounds awkward…maybe…"

The young man pondered on this predicament for a while.

"Slaughter? No, too morbid…how about…ummmm…AAAAGGGH!!! AND I CALL MYSELF A MUSICIAN!?!?"

Yes, this young man is indeed an entertainer. To be more specific, he is a musician who tries to sing but can't but still tries anyway. Many have told him to stick to playing his sitar beautifully but all were met with the same answer.

"I'm a musician! I can't just play music when people want to hear song as well! I'm Usui Shinomura, Bard Extraordinaire!!!"

This answer was always followed by a pose in which the background would change into the rocky outcrop against the sea with a large wave crashing in for dramatic purposes.

"Alright, calm down…I can do this…I just need to relax…time to break out some music."

And so, Usui found a stump to which he could sit Indian-style upon and assumed his position. Upon getting comfortable and closing his eyes, he started to play the wondrous music that had pervaded the air before his horrendous singing. Smooth as water and just as relaxing, the music played and the wild life that had ran off in fear, returned again. The birds and squirrels perched upon the branches, and a group of deer, observing from the cover the tree trunks provided, watched and listened curiously to the strange human.

Continued to play he did, the more curious his animal audience became until the group of deer slowly grew courage to approach, albeit cautiously. Still, the music continued, further enrapturing the audience until a small faun trotted over and laid down near the man, its small, young head staring ever so innocently at the young man. This in turn inspired the other animals to approach him.

Finally, the melodious music came to an end and when he opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by his audience, all of their eyes staring at him. The faun that had approached him first trotted closer to Usui and nudged his hand with its head. Usui, not knowing what to do, absent-mindedly patted and rubbed the faun's head.

"Uhhhh…I guess you guys liked my music, huh? Well hey, I'm always open to any audience. Aww…you're a cute little guy, aren't ya? Who's your mommy and daddy, huh?"

Said mommy and daddy approached him. The mother was a fine specimen of deer of the female species with the complimenting stag of equal magnificence and refinery. The stag was also quite large compared to the other deer.

"Whoa…you're a big guy, aren'tcha? I guess you understand what I'm saying, huh?"

At that moment, a loud growl was emitted from Usui's stomach, effectively scaring off the animals he was beginning to befriend. For comical purposes, a random tumbleweed appeared out of nowhere to reiterate the suddenness and efficiency of deserting him.

"Ugh…me and my big stomach…"

Another loud growl.

"Gotta find me some food, and fast."

"Hey you! What're you doing here?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Author's Note: I had felt that this small tidbit of a fact was insignificant due to the lack of repliers but there is a forum I had made last year in June where readers or people in general could post opinions or questions about the fanfics that I plan to make or have made already. If it serves any interest to any readers out there then feel free to visit it and post for it would be nice to hear the opinions of everyone that reads the stories. Do continue enjoying to read these stories and thank you. 


End file.
